Eternal Amore
by toddntan
Summary: Psychos, Careers & Fame, Even Random Ex-Lovers: These Bullets Can’t Kill The Love of Always & Forever Because She’s His Pulse, The Commander of His Heart & Her Movements, Her Touch… They keep Him Alive. Naley, BLP Triangle


**Disclaimer: Just A Brucas Obsessed, Naley lovin' Fool! **

**First time writing Naley Story Ever & Probably my last, but I wanted to try a Hot Naley! Maybe broaden my horizons. However, I figure I could totally try some Naley. Moreover, I'm sitting alone, waiting to get home for the Family thing, and I just decided to type. **

* * *

**Prologue: Ring My Bell **

Set In Season 6

"_Nathan..." _

An orgasmic shriek erupted from pink saucy lips as a warm tongue trailed the soft spot of her throat. Small hands gripped the neck of her husband while sharp nails dug into the edge of his scalp at the nape of his neck. The handsome brute attached to her neck, teeth and mouth interchanging between nibbles and warm moist suction. The taste of sugar filled his mouth with every flick of the tongue…

It was true: She was _his _Sugar Mama.

The crowd of Tric was dense tonight, the smell of vodka and cigarettes feeling the nightclub. The stuff club was toxic and the dream of a druggie looking for the effects of LSD. The crowd was thick, Loud music playing. Currently Enrique Iglesias was singing with the backdrop of a million flashing lights. Bright lights of purple red and green alternated flickering illuminations over the landscape. To the mind's eye, the flickering of lights was like a disco light, playing hide and seek amongst the darkness.

Eyes burned with tears from the intense brightness then sudden reprieve. Yet in the darkness, hidden away in the back of Tric, Nathan pinned his wife against the darkened wood paneled wall between the bathroom and the hallway. The brunette's back felt cool against the wood, but her body was too enthralled in her husband. Coarse hands trailed wondered up her up her hips, only to have the hem of the satin dress tickle his wrist as it bunched over her spreading thighs.

Slim, yet broad hips filled the pathway of her thighs without reserve. A hard tent inside his jeans pressed against the lacy of her panties. The gyrations of his hips were desperate, grinding into her. Spasm came over Haley's body as her husband pressed his lower half against her. Haley slipped her bottom lip between her teeth. Bearing down hard, the beautiful teacher kept her body under control.

Nathan couldn't help the desire he had for his wife. It must have been nearly a month since they had any time alone to do anything. Between fighting over Carrie, taking care of Jamie, dealing with Q's death, and nursing Leyton- as Brooke called them- back together, they pair rarely had anytime together.

"_GOD_, you taste so good." Dark raven tresses fell over his chiseled handsome brow. Rubbing the soft flesh until it blushed, his hands worked miracles whiles her givers of pleasure buried in jet-black locks. . "Not only was a blessed with these looks, but I have an even hotter wife."

_Cocky son of a bitch_… The brunette smirked in at her husband's ego, but damn he was hot. And hell, she was hotter. Still the ways that smug Scott was making her just want to pull him into the nearest broom closet and have her way with him was ridiculous. Now that he was going to become Mr. NBA and all, she would have to deal with cockiness to the tenth power.

"Shut up," Haley scoffed in airy sarcasm, causing Nathan to react. Bringing forth his teeth, the younger Scott brother bite against his wife's neck. Haley's neck stung like a slight pinch. The pain and pleasure opened her eyes, mouth-dropping open, "Nathan!"

"You can say my name all night long, Babe." A fierce growl rumbled from his throat into the air. Pushing his hips deeper between her thighs, the father of one couldn't deny the trance his wife held of him. "I'm so happy that Brooke agreed to watch Jamie tonight. I think we are going to do a lot of..." His voice paused, "Biting tonight."

"We shouldn't be doing…this, ah, in public," With baited breath, Haley closed her eyes, forcing the words out. Full lips parted releasing the cool scent of raspberries into the air. The strapless, Brooke Davis original, satin gown molded around her curving figure, an empire waist to show off her cleavage. Dark bangs swept over her face, beautiful cropped just over her shoulders.

Nathan pulled back, his blue eyes tracing his wife's face while a devilish grin claimed his mouth. Removing his left hand from her right thigh, the Raven-haired Adonis showed his ring finger. His wife, subtly beautiful felt a smile creep on her face. It was as if she read his mind as he wiggled the platinum band incrusted finger, "This ring insures free sex everywhere. I am talking about having sex on car roofs, hallways, elevator shafts. Hell, We could go sex -up the dance floor."

Dance floor? The image of Nathan's two left feet tripping over each other filled his wife's mind. The hilarious times he tried to do the Soulja Boy dance. Oh, man. And the time he called himself moon walking in the back yard and fell into the pool. No…No way in hell. Still, the thought was pure entertainment.

"Puh-ha, ha!" Spit flew from Haley's mouth as she laughed at the idea. Nathan frowned as the liquid sprayed him in the face. Was she mocking him, "Hey, I can DANCE, you know!"

"You Dance like a monkey on crack, Nathan!" Her entire body trembled with laughter and Nathan huffed. His bottom lip stuck out as he tucked his upper lip in. Withdrawing his body, he made a mock cry, "Ahh, well you can't dance any better than me!"

"Oh yes I do." Leaning back against wall, Haley shook her head. tiny ringlets shaking as she did so. The smell of cinnamon oozed from every stray hair, every heavenly ounce of Persian silk. A few of the strands caught on her nose, "I could dance circles around you."

Blue eyes involuntarily rolled and Nathan leaned in closer to her. The smell of his Polo, Ralph Lauren cologne filled her nostrils, driving her mad. The aroma was sexy, mixed with the spicy smell of his hard chiseled body. Dipping his face down as close to hers as possible, his voice became a husky assertion. "Maybe vertically, but I'm much better at dancing horizontally."

Wow… Haley had to swallow back her arousal as not to jump his bones right then. Heat vibrated thought her body, resting in her core. This man was hers, all hers. And the way his eyes were on her, he felt the same.

Nathan lifted his strong arms and bright his right hand to her face. Raking his hand into the hair, her husband removed the hair from her face. His warm tongue slipped over his lips and he licked them slowly, "Besides Hales, I want a little girl. I think it's time for some baby making."

"Ha-ha, whatever," Haley giggled when Nathan pressed his lips against her. He silenced her giggles as he ran his tongue over the part of her lips. The soft caresses of his magical organ tickled but he stole her breath, "I'm serious Hales. I want to have a little girl soon, or a boy. Just as long as they look like you and have your heart, they will be beautiful."

"But I thought we were going to focus on our careers?"

"You do want to have a baby with me, right?" Nathan mumbled against her lips. The taste of his wife's breath filled him with nostalgia, "And you don't have you give up you career. Let's have a another baby. What do you say?"

The gorgeous former tutor couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her nerves were all over the place. Nathan wanted a baby, which she wanted too, but was now the right time. Her husband might make it into the NBA and that meant press focus, constant harassment, and him being away a lot.

Haley didn't know what to do. Tiny fingers gripped the cloth at the side of her dress as she struggled with an answer. The satin was smooth against her fingertips, but not helping at all. Finally, at a few second of standing like a mime, she spoke.

"Maybe."

* * *

**R&R. Okay… Is anybody interested?! Continue, or what….**


End file.
